The Inner Demon Trials
by LadyAzelas
Summary: "What would you do to save him?" the snake hissed.  "I would die if it meant saving the one I love!"  Full summary inside.


Summary:

When Cain send's demons to separate the Saint Beasts, each one must pass a trial. Of Love, Loyalty, Trust, Faith, Strength, and Wisdom. Fighting through Cain's traps and inner demons of their own. If they succeed they will be free from the darkness, if they don't they spend eternity in the darkness of the void.

Rating: M for later chapters

Warning: Yaoi Don't like? Don't read.

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING. Just Torben, Tobi, Talcon and Tally.

A/N: If you haven't read Love Never Dies you missed the fact that Gai and Goh are married. I'm probably going to keep that relationship status in my stories. Thanks.

In heaven's palace two Saint Beasts were stirring from their slumber, Goh woke up and rubbed his eyes looking out the window. Another beautiful day, he looked down at another beautiful sight. His lover laying on his chest his head over Goh's heart. Goh smiled and kissed the top of Gai's blonde head, rubbing their naked bodies together gently.

Gai looked so beautiful in the morning, the sun hitting his golden hair just right made it seem like he was glowing, Goh sighed happily and looked at his little kitten's hand on his chest where his two rings were displayed proudly. Goh lifted his own hand to look at the silver wedding band around his finger. He sighed happily and laid back, Goh never felt more happy than when he was with Gai, the little angel brought out the best in Goh, he made him laugh, smile, the little angel made him happy.

Gai shifted a little and his beautiful aqua eyes fluttered open. When they adjusted to the light he looked up at his husband and smiled sleepily his eyes still heavy from sleep, Goh smiled back and leaned down to give him a good morning kiss. Gai kissed back and sucked on his bottom lip playfully making Goh moan quietly. As they pulled away they stared at each other lovingly, Goh ran his thumb over Gai's lips.

"Good morning my very beautiful angel," he whispered. Gai smiled and kissed his thumb giving it a playful kitten nip. Goh chuckled and pet Gai's head making the smaller angel purr.

"Good morning my very handsome husband," Gai said sleepily, Goh smiled and sighed happily, yep right now in his world, everything was perfect. He had Gai in his arms, if that ever changed he didn't know what he'd do, Gai was his light, if that light disappeared he would live in darkness forever.

Ruka and Yuda walked into the gardens of heaven's palace, they had gotten up early for training as usual. As they stepped into the garden they were met with musical laughter from their two lovers. Ruka smiled at the sound Rei's laughter, it made his heart flutter with joy to hear it. Yuda's heart also fluttered at the sound of Shin's laugh, but his heart swelled as he was met by Shin's smile.

They two smaller angel's stopped laughing and looked over at their lovers. Rei got up and practically flew into his beloved's arms. Ruka laughed and lifted Rei above him twirling him around making the violet haired angel laugh in joy.

Shin walked over to Yuda welcoming him back with a kiss. Yuda smiled into the kiss wrapping his arms around Shin in a protective embrace. Their greetings though a little more subdued were filled with love and their embraces filled with belonging. To Yuda there was nothing like the feeling of having Shin in his arms. Yuda looked at Ruka, the two of them smiled at each other as they held their loved ones, they were both thinking the same thing.

Perfect.

Unknown to the angels, four pairs of eyes were looking through a mirror in a pool of water. Watching them, biding their time. The four looked up at each other and cackled lightly.

"Seperating the Saint Beasts, once thought a impossibly task just turned easy," one said. "Am I right my brothers?" The other three nodded.

"Lord Cain will be most pleased if we successfully break up the Saint Beasts," another said.

"It will give him greater access to Zeus' throne," the third croaked.

"And for that we shall be greatly rewarded," the last one said. The first one nodded and looked at the mirror again as the Saint Beasts, as all six of them gathered together happily.

"We move, tonight," the leader said. They all nodded as the image slowly faded away into ripples in the water.

A/N: In the bible Cain is supposed to be the Eldest son of Adam and Eve's children with his younger brother Abel. However there's has been controversy that Cain is not the son of Adam and Eve but the son of Satan/Lucifer. Honestly I don't care, but in my version I'm kinda bring out the darker side of Cain but my religious beliefs have NO standing with this fanfic. I just didn't want people who are religious to be confused, or upset by the way that I'm writing it. Thank you. Read and Review and you get cupcakes!


End file.
